Tonari no 801-chan
is a Japanese four-panel Internet manga written and illustrated by Ajiko Kojima. The story centers on the relationship between a male otaku named Tibet and his yaoi-obsessed fujoshi girlfriend Yaoi whose obsession manifests itself as a small, green furry monster. Kojima originally started the manga on April 18, 2006 on his blog, and Ohzora Publishing released the first bound volume in December 2006; as of July 2008, three volumes have been published. By June 2007, the first volume had sold 150,000 copies. The manga began serialization from the first chapter in Ohzora's Romance Tiara magazine in April 2009. A shōjo manga re-imagining of the series entitled Tonari no 801-chan: Fujoshiteki Kōkō Seikatsu written and illustrated by Jin started serialization in Kodansha's Bessatsu Friend on November 28, 2007. A spin-off manga series written and illustrated by Jun Minamikata called 801-shiki Chūgakusei Nikki: Tonari no Hina-chan started serialization in Romance Tiara in April 2009. A live action DVD-only film was produced in September 2007, and a drama CD was released in April 2008, and another followed in October 2008. An anime adaptation by Kyoto Animation was announced to air in Japan in 2009, but was unexpectedly canceled. Origin The green monster featured in Tonari no 801-chan has its origins in , the real-life mascot of the Misono Bridge 801 shopping center in northern Kyoto, Japan. The mascot, resembling Kyoto's well-known Kamo eggplant, was designed in late 2005 by a student at Kyoto Seika University. The shopping center itself was named for its 800-meter length, adding one to represent future expansion. Since the numbers 8-0-1 can be read in Japanese as ya-o-i (yaoi), the mascot soon became an Internet phenomenon. This brought the mascot to the attention of Ajiko Kojima, a Japanese blogger who took the mascot and slightly altered its appearance, using it as a basis for use his new webcomic Tonari no 801-chan in April 2006. Plot and characters Tonari no 801-chan is narrated by , otherwise known as , a twenty-eight-year-old company employee and boyfriend to Yaoi, otherwise known as . Yaoi, who also works in a company, is a twenty-two-year-old fujoshi, a female otaku who is a fan of anime and manga series featuring yaoi, or romantic relationships between men. Tibet, who is an otaku himself, initially met Yaoi over the Internet. When she obsesses over yaoi, a small green furry monster comes out of a zipper from her back as the manifestation of her obsession. In Tonari no 801-chan: Fujoshiteki Kōkō Seikatsu, the story begins with the junior-high school student , a fujoshi who does not especially have an interest in the 3D aspect of life. One rainy day, however, she takes an interest in a high school student named and wants to get into the same high school as him. To that end, she enlists the help of her childhood friend who helps her study for the entrance examination, and diet so as to become a cuter girl. All goes according to plan, until a scheming girl going to the same school named makes it harder for Rei to get closer to Kei. Media Manga Tonari no 801-chan began as a four-panel Internet manga series written and illustrated by Ajiko Kojima which he started on his blog on April 18, 2006. Ohzora Publishing released the first bound volume of the manga on December 14, 2006 under their Next comics imprint, and as of July 17, 2008, three volumes have been published. Included in the volumes are additional manga strips not featured on his blog. The first two volumes have sold over 320,000 copies in Japan. The manga began serialization from the first chapter in Ohzora's josei manga magazine Romance Tiara on April 11, 2009. A shōjo manga re-imagining of the series entitled written and illustrated by Jin started serialization in Kodansha's shōjo manga magazine Bessatsu Friend on November 28, 2007. The first volume was released on March 13, 2008, and the second followed on July 11, 2008; the volumes are published under Kodansha's KC Deluxe imprint. A spin-off manga series entitled written and illustrated by Jun Minamikata started serialization in Romance Tiara on April 11, 2009. Film A live action straight-to-DVD sixty-minute film directed by Kōtarō Terauchi was produced on September 5, 2007. The film stars Sō Hirosawa as Yaoi, and Koji Seto as Tibet, and also features Kotaro Yanagi playing a role. Ajiko Kojima, the original manga author, has a small cameo appearance in the film. Drama CDs A drama CD based on the original manga was released by Marine Entertainment in Japan on April 23, 2008, and the first-print version of the CD came bundled with a mini hand towel. s drama CD official website|publisher=Marine Entertainment| accessdate=2008-08-18|language=Japanese}} Another drama CD was released by Marine Entertainment on October 22, 2008, and the first-print version came bundled with a mousepad sticker, and an extra track featuring a group talk of the drama cast. Anime An anime adaptation of the original manga was planned to be produced by Kyoto Animation and broadcast on TBS to begin airing in Japan in 2009, s Kyoto Animation to Produce |''Tonari no 801-chan''||publisher=Anime News Network|date=2008-08-17|accessdate=2008-08-18}} but was unexpectedly canceled. However, a 90-second "opening anime" called was produced by A-1 Pictures and directed by Yutaka Yamamoto; it was bundled with the fourth volume of the original web manga released on September 10, 2009. References External links *Ajiko Kojima's blog *[http://www.ohzora.co.jp/sp/801/ Tonari no 801-chan] at Ohzora Publishing * Category:2007 films Category:Anime and manga webcomics Category:Comedy webcomics Category:Films based on manga Category:Films directed by Kōtarō Terauchi Category:Japanese webcomics Category:Japanese-language films Category:Josei manga Category:Manga of 2006 Category:Manga of 2007 Category:Manga of 2009 Category:Romance webcomics Category:Romantic comedy anime and manga Category:Shōjo manga Category:Webcomics in print Category:Japanese films ja:となりの801ちゃん